Help Me
by Dieithryn
Summary: AU : "Shhh, n'essayez pas de parler, les secours vont bientôt arriver. Regardez moi, voilà c'est bien, gardez vos yeux sur moi, il faut que vous restiez conscient, je suis là, ça va aller, restez tranquille, ne bougez pas, vous entendez ? Les secours sont à quelques rues, tenez bon." Dean/Castiel, Après un accident, Castiel est paralysé et doit faire de la rééducation.


_Me revoilà pour un AU, mon premier que je publie (j'en ai encore une tonne en attente d'être finis). Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les updates irrégulières, cette fic est en cours d'écriture, j'espère quand même arriver à la finir. Ceci est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, vu sa longueur. Je m'attaque à l'écriture du premier chapitre demain._

_Pairing : Donc, ceci est un Destiel._

_Warnings : ATTENTION. Il y aura des mentions de violences, je n'en dis pas plus pour pas spoiler mais ça risque d'être rude et peut-être très explicite, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Aussi, éventuellement, ça se finira sur un petit slash. Ou deux ou trois, je sais pas encore !_

_Disclaimer : Et non, Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas, je fais ça uniquement pour mon plaisir, par contre l'histoire est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Help Me

Dean Winchester, fraîchement trentenaire, marchait au hasard de ses envies dans les rues de Lawrence, Kansas. La nuit était tranquille, une légère brise soufflait, faisant baisser d'un ou xdeux degrés la température, incroyablement haute pour un mois d'avril. Il n'était que 23h mais la rue du parc était vide, comme une ville fantôme où erre un aventurier courageux. Il ne voulait pas aller dans un bar, essayer de draguer le premier mec mignon lui passant sous le nez, il voulait juste prendre un peu l'air, une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain.

Déchirant le silence et la tranquillité des lieux, une voiture tourna à l'angle et fonça pour remonter la rue. C'était une vieille Chevrolet Camaro, probablement des années 70 selon Dean. « C'est une honte de rouler comme ça avec une si belle voiture » pensa Dean alors qu'il remarqua une deuxième voiture venir encore plus vite. Le Ford Expédition rouge accéléra jusqu'à taper l'arrière de la Camaro qui perdit le contrôle, heurta le rebord du trottoir et parti en tonneaux dans le parc pour s'arrêter contre un arbre, sous les yeux horrifiés de Dean. Le SUV s'arrêta pour repartir aussitôt comme un dingue. Dean se précipita vers la Camaro en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il tapa les trois chiffres du 911 et le colla à son oreille. Après la première sonnerie il avait atteint la voiture qui gisait sur le côté gauche, complètement défoncée, le pare brise en morceaux.

« _911, Quel est votre problème ?_

- Il vient d'y avoir un accident de voiture.

- _Quel est votre nom ?_

- Dean Winchester, j'ai été témoin de l'accident, une voiture a été percutée elle a fait des tonneaux.

- _Où vous situez-vous ?_

- Au Broken Arrow Parc, sur Louisiana Street, Lawrence, Kansas, il y a un blessé.

- _Restez sur place, les secours sont en route. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que vous et le blessé sur les lieux ?_

- Non personne n'est dans la rue, la deuxième voiture a filé.

_- Êtes-vous au bord de la route ?_

- La voiture s'est un peu enfoncée dans le parc mais on reste visible de la route.

_- Le blessé est-il conscient ?_

- Oui mais je ne sais pas s'il m'entend.

_- Ne le déplacez surtout pas. Vous rappelez-vous de la deuxième voiture ? Comment était-elle ?_

- C'était un SUV Ford Expédition de couleur rouge je crois.

_- Avez-vous vu la plaque ?_

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

_- Bien je vais prendre vos coordonnées, Mr Winchester. »_

Dean donna son adresse et son numéro de téléphone avant de pouvoir raccrocher et rapporta son attention sur l'homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs et ne portait qu'une chemise ouverte et un pantalon. Sa ceinture n'était pas attachée ce qui lui avait causé d'atterrir dans une position peu confortable. Sa poitrine s'élevait rapidement et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il avait des bleus sur le torse et le visage salement amoché.

« Hé, vous m'entendez ? demanda Dean. Clignez des yeux une fois pour oui. »

Il observa les paupières se fermer et se rouvrir doucement. L'homme soupira, sa mâchoire tremblante essayant d'avaler assez d'air pour parler.

« Shhh, n'essayez pas de parler, les secours vont bientôt arriver. Regardez moi, voilà c'est bien, gardez vos yeux sur moi, il faut que vous restiez conscient, je suis là, ça va aller, restez tranquille, ne bougez pas, vous entendez ? Les secours sont à quelques rues, tenez bon. »

Il avait enserré la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, essayant de le réconforter le plus possible. Une ambulance et un camion de pompiers arrivèrent en même temps sur les lieux de l'accident, éclairant la rue de leurs phares bleus et rouges. Quelques badauds sortirent de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, curieux des scènes de catastrophes. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur place et poussèrent Dean sur le côté, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. Lorsque la voiture de Police arriva, il fut entrainé par un officier pour répondre à quelques questions et donner un premier témoignage.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Dean était quelque peu bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il se déshabilla en espérant que le blessé s'en sortirait. Il avait l'air mal en point. Il se glissa sous les couvertures en priant pour que la deuxième voiture soit retrouvée. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Ford Expédition dans le coin, ce devrait être une chose facile. Il s'endormit en prévoyant de rendre visite à Bobby, son ami garagiste, le lendemain, avant de se rendre au cabinet.

xxxx

Castiel savait qu'il était foutu. Mais quitte à mourir, autant le faire en tentant de s'échapper. Sa pauvre Camaro ne pouvait rien faire contre l'énorme 4x4 qui le poursuivait. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues son visage, son torse, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais il se devait de continuer. Il était proche de son but, plus que quelques rues et il serait enfin libre.

Et ses espoirs s'envolèrent.

L'énorme carrure du Ford Expédition apparue dans son rétroviseur. Proche, très proche, trop proche. Tout alla très vite. Percuté à l'arrière, il toucha le trottoir et vit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la mort approcher et les rouvrit lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau. La douleur envahit son corps en quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que son dos avait été passé au mixeur. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque respiration et il avait du mal à satisfaire son besoin en oxygène. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les anciennes blessures des nouvelles, il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, la seule chose tournant dans son esprit étant la douleur et la peur.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais il entendit quand même quelqu'un parler. _Il revient, pour achever le travail_, pensa-t-il. Mais le visage qui se présenta à lui n'avait rien d'un bourreau mais tout d'un Ange.

« Hé, vous m'entendez ? Clignez des yeux une fois pour oui. »

Ses paupières s'affaissèrent et se relevèrent malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait chacun de ses muscles, même les plus petits. Oui il l'entendait. Il voulu parler, le prévenir, lui dire la vérité avant de rendre son dernier souffle mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Il commença à paniquer, il allait mourir, et mourir douloureusement. Il souhaita que ça puisse se finir dans l'instant, qu'il ne ressente plus rien, qu'il puisse se reposer, enfin, au calme, loin des cris et des pleurs, loin des insultes et des coups, loin de cette prison qui était devenu son Enfer. Et, comme une bouée lancée à la mer, la voix revint, rassurante, réconfortante. Castiel s'y agrippa et regarda l'homme, l'observa, grava son visage dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux verts le pénétrant au plus profond de son être, sa bouche élégante formant des paroles de réconfort, la courbe rude de sa mâchoire. Puis, en un éclair, tout s'arrêta. Des sirènes hurlèrent en s'approchant, les lumières de leurs phares colorant la nuit, tirant les gens de leur lit comme si quelqu'un prenait un mégaphone et criait : « _Réveillez-vous, venez voir l'attraction du jour, cette voiture a eu un accident, il y a un blessé, va-t-il s'en sortir ? Va-t-il y rester ?_ ». Castiel était la nouvelle attraction.

Des gens arrivèrent en courant, poussant l'homme vers l'arrière, loin de lui. Il entendait de nouvelles voix, voyait de nouveaux visages mis très vite, tout devint noir à nouveau. Il sentait que les choses s'effaçaient peu à peu autour de lui. La fin. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil de mort, loin de la douleur, loin de la peur, loin de la vie.

* * *

_Oui bon je sais, c'est court, c'est nul mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux. Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite._

_XX Dieithryn_


End file.
